


You and Me, and the Marker I Didn't Use On Your Face

by alwaysyourqueen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poking fun at Midwesterners, Poking fun at Reinhardt, Prank gone cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysyourqueen/pseuds/alwaysyourqueen
Summary: Jack falls asleep on the couch and faces dire, dire consequences. Consequences is Gabe's middle name.





	You and Me, and the Marker I Didn't Use On Your Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [touchtone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchtone/gifts).



> This is a gift for my dear friend Eli, since I got her for the secret santa in the discord server Watchpoint: Discord. I've been working on this for a while and went slightly overboard to what I expected to get done? Anyways, Eli, I hope you're having a great Christmas and enjoy this fluffy little fic I put together for you.
> 
> Honorable mention to our mutual friend Abby who helped me clean up this fic and got me to laugh with a few of her comments.
> 
> (Yes the tag about poking fun at Midwesterners is accurate to the contents of the fic.)

Strike Commander Jack Morrison worked himself to the bone on a fairly regular basis. He was dedicated to his work and to the people he and Overwatch helped protect. However, it resulted in not infrequent… situations. For example, the situation right now: in which he was asleep on the couch in the break room of Overwatch headquarters surrounded by Gabriel Reyes,Reinhardt Wilhelm, and one young Fareeha Amari.

“Let’s draw a mustache on his face,” Fareeha offered with a wicked grin on her face, only being held back because she was sitting on Reinhardt’s shoulders. She comically leant sideways off of his shoulders as she reached towards the sleeping figure.

Reyes shook his head, a devilish smirk on his own face. “No, I have a better idea.” He already had a marker in hand, the kind that would wash off, and knelt down next to the couch. He turned to the rest of them and made a shushing motion, a finger over his lips. He deftly moved the marker over Jack’s face, sketching a beautiful design before backing off to display his work.

The black marker on his forehead and cheeks read: A SLEEPY BI with a flower on his left cheek.

“Voilá,” Gabe turned to the others and took a bow, capping the pen behind his back. Unfortunately, this sight was so funny that Reinhardt promptly burst into laughter, bellowing the noise throughout the room.

A yawn and confused mumbling came from the formerly napping figure, and Reinhardt slowly backed away. Gabe, still holding the marker, gestured for the other two to run off. He snuck the marker into the back pocket of his pants, crossing his arms in front to hide the evidence of the deed.

By the time Jack’s eyes were open, all that was left was a far too nonchalant-looking Gabriel with an air of mischief and stale breath about the both of them. Sitting up, the Strike Commander wiped at his eyes, and when the hand was drawn back it was left stained with ink. “Reyes, why is there ink on my hands?”

“I have no idea what you mean, sir.” The shiteating grin that covered Gabe’s face gave away that he was certainly to blame. To distract from the fact he’d clearly given this away, he sat himself down on the couch next to where Jack sat himself up. “Honest to god truth.”

“How long was I out?”

“Not more than an hour.” The response came quickly and Gabe slung his arm over the back, crossing his legs in a dramatic fashion. “Were you so well rested, my dear Jack, that you did not realize the shortness of your rest?”

Jack rolled his eyes and moved over towards Gabriel, slouching a little and fitting into the crook of the other’s arm. “And so I slept undisturbed, so maybe I just didn’t notice because no one would ever do anything to interrupt a strike commander’s sleep.”

“We would never do a thing. Honestly, you besmirch Overwatch’s honor by even suggesting such a thing.”

What Gabriel didn’t notice was Jack’s hand, sneaking behind Gabe’s back, retrieving the pen in his pocket. “Then, my darling Gabriel, explain this.” In a swift motion he pulled away, standing up and showing off the marker between his fore and middle finger. “Why does an innocent man have need of a marker?”

An overdramatic gasp came from the Blackwatch commander’s mouth. “How did you steal my weapon of subterfuge? You disarm me so, Sir Morrison.” Gabe stood from his seat, a silly lopsided smile on his face as he swept in to just a few inches from Jack. “You’re rather good at that.”

“What exa-”

There was kissing now, and so Jack didn’t have room to keep talking. A hand found its way to the back of his neck and Gabe bit his lip just a little, and they both smiled like the idiots they were. The two of them half-fell over back onto the couch, still badly kissing one another.

After a couple minutes of that, Gabe leaned over to the cheek with the flower doodled on it, leaving a kiss on it, then whispered, “We may need to get you a makeup wipe from Reinhardt’s bathroom.”

“I fucking knew it.”

“Sssh. I’m being helpful.”

Gabe decided to take matters into his own hands, and quickly pulled Jack onto his back, awkwardly piggybacking him down the hallway. “We can get into his room without a problem.”

“Woah, woah, watch it watch it watch it-” But it was too late, as Gabe rounded a corner and Jack’s head made contact with the doorframe. He fell backwards off of Gabe’s back, whimpering as he barely shielded his back from the brunt of the descent.

Red embarrassment broke onto Gabe’s face as he knelt down. “You okay there? Maybe I should’ve gone a tad slower. Noted for the future.”

“Yeah I’ll — ow — I’ll be fine after a little therapeutic snacking, theft from one of my subordinates, and possibly an apology dance from one Commander Mister Gabriel Reyes. Dastardly assailant.” Jack’s hand was massaging what could only be assumed to be a red spot on the back of his head. It hurt, but thankfully tactical training was at least some of what it was cracked up to be. He’d escaped pretty unscathed.

“Shall I apologize to you in service, memes, or doting, milord Morrison?”

“Overdoing it.” A long pause. “One order of affection, please.”

“Would you like fries with that?” A hand extended was jokingly slapped away as Jack got himself up, rubbing his back to try and find the sweet spot of pain relief.

Gabe extended his hand again, and this time in fact insisted on taking Jack’s hand in his own to lead him the rest of the way to Reinhardt’s room. “Now, I’m always open to sharing affection, but are you absolutely sure you don’t want a meme? I have a full folder purely of positive memes circa 2015 that have been kept as relics of another age.”

“Oh my god, you’ve done it. You didn’t make me feel old by referencing memes. You’ve just made me think about how my parents must have looked at those memes. Wait, there it is, I feel old again.”

“You don’t look a day over seventy, Jack.”

“Eat m-“

“Bathroom. Let’s get some makeup wipes, shall we?”

A dirty look came over Jack’s face, but the type of dirty look that meant this was all in good fun. He approached the counter and found it positively covered in products of various kinds. Haircare, skincare, unmentionables. Jack’s mind was suddenly filled with reasons why Reinhardt needed all of this, and he and Gabe shared a look to never imagine that again or risk the wrath of the expert sniper someone they both feared.

Gabe began shuffling through the skincare products until he found a rectangular white package with a tab to open at the top. “Bingo.”

It was only now that Jack properly looked up at the mirror and seemed both deeply amused and slightly embarrassed. “Really? Whose idea was the phrasing?”

“All me. Creative and artistic genius, if I do say so myself.”

“The flower is a nice touch.” He raised one hand and ran his finger over the crude drawing, smudging it slightly in the process.

Gabe retrieved a face wipe from the package and put his free hand on Jack’s chin. “Let me get you cleaned up. Penance for my sins.”

“Be careful. I might have morning dryness.” He positioned himself so that Gabe had access to his whole face.

“Your skin is always dry, you’re from the Midwest.”

Jack did not have the power to respond as the wipe went over his face, removing the inscription of his status and sexuality as well as the flower on his cheek. It took two wipes, actually, to make sure all the smears came off, but it left him back to his normal face - with perhaps an extra layer of mildly soapy liquid on the forehead.

“Voilà. The Gabriel giveth and the Gabriel taketh away his art…eth.” He pulled Jack back around to look at his face in the mirror. “It’s a very nice face. I’m glad I put it back the way it came.”

“You’re a sap.” Jack threw an arm over Gabe’s shoulder, pulling him in and planting a kiss on his cheek. “Lucky for you I’m into that.”

“Lucky me indeed.” The kiss was met with another kiss, this time a proper one with lips and all. They actually managed to forget they were invading Reinhardt’s quarters right now, kissing one another several times in a somewhat-lazy-somewhat-sleepy but always loving way.

After several minutes of this, they came to their senses and realized they should not be making out in Reinhardt’s bathroom in front of Reinhardt’s hair gel.

“Besides, I have a much more comfortable bed,” Jack stated as he stuck his head through the ajar doorway, making sure the coast was clear and he wasn’t going to be caught by a subordinate in Reinhardt’s room. “For sitting on and watching movies.”

“Oh do tell me more about this bed I’ve never seen, dear Morrison.” Gabe pushed his way past Jack and began walking down the hall, his relaxed demeanor making it more believable that he was innocent of any breaking and entering.

“It’s got a duvet and three blankets. Two pillows that have been upgraded beyond military standard. And a mattress that was delivered in a box far too small for its size.”

“How exciting.”

Jack opened the door to his living quarters which was… a cookie cutter copy of Reinhardt’s, only with more blankets and significantly less lived in. Of course, he and Gabe had spent many hours here together, both dealing with different work assignments and management for their respective branches of Overwatch. Gabe fell comfortably onto one side of the bed, reclining and finding the most relaxed way to assert his presence on the room.

“I’ve decided I live here now.”

“Oh, do you?”

“I do. And first order of business is telling Strike Commander Morrison to sleep more because he’s clearly overworked.”

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed next to Gabe. “Can you be convinced otherwise?”

“Perhaps.” Gabe sat up and moved so his legs ran perpendicular to Jack’s body and their torsos were close together. He kissed him again. “We can pick up where we left off.”

“I would be remiss if I didn’t finish what I started.”

“Sleep is second order of business then.”

They were kissing again. It was silly and messy, the two were joking and jabbing at each other and periodically grabbing their faces to get things back on track. There was laughing through the kiss and a light mood in the air, something they didn’t get very often.

After several minutes, Gabe pulled Jack over so he was being half-spooned in their awkward position on the edge of the bed. “I love you, Jack.”

“I love you too, Gabe.”

“Get some fucking rest."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
